Cali Angel
Cali Angel is a daughter of Apollo. She is from Sydney Australia, her mother being a famous model there, and is a daughter of Apollo.Cali's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 65. Appearance She has naturally long silky red hair that goes down to right above her waist, and is ivory skinned. She is 5' 7" and lightweight. She doesn't usually wear makeup ever. cali also has reddish cheeks that easily blush. She has bright sea foam green eyes that are amazing, but she is kind of embarrassed when people point them out. She has a very slim body. She is very beautiful (she gets it from her mother). Personality She is a shy kind of girl that just needs people to pull her out of her shell. She is an amazing singer, but prefers to sing to herself and without other people around, because she doesn't think she is. She is also very modest, and takes compliments with embarrassment. Cali won't go up to some and introduce herself. She also gets startled very easily. She will get embarrassed if people mention her accent. She is very sweet, and she will help out anyone. Although she is shy, if someone hurt her friend, she would stand up. Story Her mother was a famous model, but Cali wanted to stay out of the limelight. Cali had straight As throughout school, even due to her dyslexia. Cali earned an erratic fear of heights when her only close friend fell from a rock wall she was climbing and fell unconcious for eight days. But one day in 9th grade, Cali's maid had suddenly grabbed her and stuffed her in an eclosed cage (this is why she has claustrophobia) The maid was Khione, who wanted to get revenge on her mother for something she did in the past. When Cali finally escaped the cage through singing the lock open, a satyr dragged her to camp half blood saying that Khione will always be after her. Fatal Flaw Cali's fatal flaw is a lack of trust. It's very hard for her to trust just anyone because of her maid/Khione. Abilities & Items Abilities * Voice: Cali's voice can persuade others to do an action of her choice, like a musical version of charmspeak. * Invisibility: Cali can turn herself invisible. Weapons * Bow and quiver: Cali owns a sliver bow and quiver given to her by her father, Apollo Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Singing * Calming others down * Archery * Teaching others * Writing * Drawing * She is a really good listener * Standing up to others * Understanding others Weaknesses * She's very shy * Can't fight with a sword * Easily startled * Has trouble talking in front of large groups * She has trouble saying her feelings * She has trouble trusting others Likes & Dislikes Likes * Singing * Staying out of the limelight * Nights where the stars shine brightly * Listening to others * Being alone or with one person * Her cat, Lilac * Tennis * Painting * Writing * Animals * Taking care of animals * Fighting with bow and arrow Dislikes * Heights * The dark * Night * Being in the spotlight * Small enclosures * Fighting with a sword * People that get all up in others business * Cooking * Being in a room with lots of people around * People making fun of her accent * Hurting other living things Trivia *Demigod. OC, created by shannonlee166 on May 18th 2014 and accepted the same day by Id65. *Her favorite color is robin's egg blue. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Apollo campers Category:Original Characters Category:Shannon's Characters